Wheel of Fortune timeline (syndicated)/Season 10
Go back to Season 9, or forward to Season 11? A timeline for Season 10 of Wheel of Fortune, which aired in first-run from September 7, 1992 through June 18, 1993. Season Changes * The opening is changed: after the "Wheel! Of! Fortune!" chant, spotlights criss-cross to reveal an animated intro featuring a disco ball, anthropomorphic Wheel wedges walking up and down a staircase, a "10th Anniversary" graphic that fades out after a few seconds, and the show's name on three rotating platforms ("Wheel" rotating counterclockwise, "Fortune" rotating clockwise, and "of" rotating clockwise for only a few seconds), which lock into place when the camera pans to the bottom of the staircase as the 4-digit wedges walk up. Charlie's intro is "From Hollywood, celebrating its 10th Anniversary, the world's most popular game show! Filled with fun, glamor, excitement, surprises – Wheel of Fortune! Here they are, the stars of the show: Pat Sajak and Vanna White!" ** The logo for this season and the next is a "falling wedges" variation of the 1989 logo, as the Wheel surrounds the "of" in the traditional logo. The template is a variation of the Round 4 template with $3,500 in place of the pink $300, $2,500 in place of the blue $200, and a pink $200 in place of the second Bankrupt. The Wheel spins counterclockwise as the wedges form, and as the show's logo completes transformation (with a color-only version of the template in the background spinning clockwise), it fills the screen with light and wipes into center stage using a star-like graphic. ** The walking wedges include a $1,500 dressed with a hat and cane (dancing on the word "Fun!"), a $2,500 dressed as a showgirl (showing off on the word "Glamor!"), a $5,000 dressed as a magician (using its magic wand as an arm and waving on the word "Excitement!"), and a $3,500 dressed as a beauty queen (using its sash as an arm and waving on the word "Surprises!" to magically reveal the logo). The other walking wedges in the intro all have bow ties and crowns with earrings (starting with $400 with the bow tie, followed by $200 with a crown and earrings and so on). * The question following a Clue, Fill In the Blank, or Where Are We? puzzle is now preceded by a six-note chime, recycled from the Wink Martindale version of High Rollers. * Some puzzles are now followed by $1,000 trivia questions pertaining to the answer. Unlike Clue and Fill In the Blank, the questions are asked by Charlie, signaled by four low-pitched beeps, and available only to the contestant who solves the puzzle. * "Changing Keys" is given another re-arrangement: a slower, less "powerful" version of the 1989 re-orchestration, still utilizing a saxophone and this time including an electric guitar solo. However, the puzzle-solve cue introduced in 1989 remains intact. For reasons unknown, the 1989 theme continues to be used on select episodes until early 1994. * The contestant backdrops are changed to a "burst" pattern shaped like a circle of W's atop clear blocks. The same clear blocks are also used at stage left as a backdrop for the Bonus Round prizes. The blocks all have lights that flash during the opening, closing, and when a puzzle is solved. * The Merv Griffin Enterprises logo is slightly altered again to add the byline "A Sony Pictures Entertainment Company" in school bus yellow Arial font; it's unknown as to why they waited a year to add a Sony-related byline. The "page turn" transition is mostly retained, although some episodes (including September 14 and October 8) simply cut to the logo, as was the case from November 28, 1983 through January 26, 1990. * For this season, the show's promo campaign uses the "America's Game" trademark with a variation of the 1987 "I'm a Wheel Watcher" and the Round 4 template. The template is seen as the 0 in "10th ANNIVERSARY", with "10" in large numbers, "th" in script, and "ANNIVERSARY" below that. Included in the promo is a montage of clips of previous promos, including the Wheelies and the kids' promos. The Wheel's handles and base also double as a film projector, with the spinning sound imitating that of a film projector, and the clip montage as the "film". * A second promo features the same song and template as the first, and includes clips as well as ordinary people singing the song. The template makes up the "O" in "of" as the promo ends. A short version can be found here. * Sometime this season, a new board game is released, and is awarded to all contestants as a consolation prize. For more info, see Board games and other adaptations. * The 12-wedge Wheel podium changes colors, as it transitions from this to this. * At least twice this season, the Surprise is a car with a trip. * It is believed that a week sometime this season has the Surprise being won every day, the only known time this happens during the wedge's lifespan. * Fill In the Blank debuts early in this season. For no particular reason, the category is shown as just "Blank" on the chyron until near the end of Season 12. September 1992 * For the first two weeks, the contestants still run to their positions during the chant. * For at least the first three weeks, the 10th-Anniversary logo is seen in the studio. * On September 7: ** Before Charlie introduces Pat and Vanna, there is a close-up pan of the $25,000 sign. ** Slang debuts in Round 1. ** Contestant Ben sweeps the game and wins a Cadillac Eldorado in the Bonus Round. He solves the bonus puzzle FROG despite getting no help from his extra letters. ** Fred Hayman begins providing Pat's wardrobe. This essentially concludes the long-standing relationship between Augustus and Wheel, dating back to at least March 1978. * On September 10: ** Before Charlie introduces Pat and Vanna, there is a close-up pan of the $25,000 sign. ** Three males play. ** The Round 1 puzzle SLIPPED ON A BANANA PEEL is inexplicably categorized as Event instead of Phrase (although "slipp''ing''" would make it an Event). It is solved with only the N's and L's showing. ** In Round 4, contestant Cliff tries to buy a repeated A, but Pat stops him as he has only $200. ** Slang makes its first known appearance in the Bonus Round. Between its debut and its last known use at the end of Season 12, the category is used for bonus puzzles with disproportionate frequency. * On September 14: ** No vowels are bought in Round 1. ** Foreign Phrase makes its last known appearance, in Round 4. After the puzzle MAZEL TOV is solved, Pat explains that there are multiple acceptable pronunciations of the answer, then refers to it as "the category from Hell". It is likely that the leeway with pronunciation led to the short life of this and Foreign Word(s). * As of September 14, the saxophone sting is still used if a contestant correctly identifies what is being described by a Clue or Fill In the Blank puzzle. * On September 15: ** Round 4 is the first known instance of a "normal" category offering a $1,000 bonus for answering a trivia question asked by Charlie in relation to the puzzle's answer. In this case, after the Person puzzle TEXAS BILLIONAIRE ROSS PEROT, the contestant is asked how Perot made his money, and she does not provide the right answer of information technology. ** When Charlie plugs the new Jeopardy! ''and ''Wheel video games for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Sega Genesis system, he mispronounces "Sega" as "Saga". ** When the credits start, the Wheel can be seen slowly starting its automation. * On September 17, Rounds 2, 4, 5, and the Bonus Round are Thing. This is the last known instance of a category being used four times in a single episode. * On September 18, there are two sets of repeated categories: Person in Rounds 2 and 3, Thing in Round 5 and the Bonus Round. * By September 18, the saxophone sting for correct answers on Clue and Fill In the Blank is replaced with the puzzle-solve cue. The exact date of change is not known, as the September 16 episode does not circulate, and neither the 15th nor 17th uses those categories. * During the week of September 21, footage from the show's 10th-Anniversary gala is shown during the final segment. The footage on the 24th includes Vanna singing a Wheel-themed song with Merv. * On September 21: ** The camera now makes a low-level pan from the $25,000 sign to the contestant area during the chant, with the contestants now walking into place instead of running. Also, "Here they are" in Charlie's spiel is replaced with "And now". ** The W-H-E-E-L envelope holder is changed to a heavier frame with lights that flash when a Bonus Round puzzle is solved. The letters are now red and arranged in a zig-zag. When a contestant picks an envelope, a chime sounds as the chosen letter's light turns off. Also, the Wheel-shaped platform beneath it is removed. ** The center Wheel rug is enhanced with a gold border. * On September 23: ** Round 1 (PANCAKE TINA & TED TURNER) is the first known instance of a Same Name using three "names" instead of two. ** Rounds 2, 4, and the Bonus Round are Thing. ** Contestant Robert fails to solve the bonus puzzle CORK with only the K missing. * On September 24, the puzzle-solve cue does not play when the Round 2 puzzle is solved. * On September 25, Robert retires undefeated. * September 28 is Teen Week, using the Friday Finals. * On September 29: ** Three females play. ** A Prize is added for Round 4, even though it goes to Speed-Up after only two spins. ** There is a blue frame around the Speed-Up split-screen. October 1992 * On October 2: ** Actress Danica McKellar of The Wonder Years appears in the audience at the beginning of the show. ** None of the contestants give the correct answer to the Clue puzzle REAGAN'S JOB JUST BEFORE PRESIDENT (Governor of California). ** After the Bonus Round, Danica appears onstage with Pat and Vanna to promote gift bags for the Teen Week finalists, and stays with Pat, Vanna, and the day's winner during the credits. * On October 5: ** Vanna is wearing yellow, but the category chyrons are blue. ** The Surprise wedge debuts. For the first week, it has a much thinner and plainer font similar to Helvetica. It starts out on the peach $200 in Rounds 1 and 2, and moves to the tan $200 in Rounds 3+. If it is claimed before Round 4, the Round 4 Prize takes its place on that particular wedge; however, if neither it nor the Round 2 Prize is claimed before Round 4, the Round 4 prize is placed on the blue $200. Sometimes, if Surprise is claimed, the Round 4 Prize is placed on the orange $200. ** The bonus puzzle WAX is the first known nighttime instance (and only second overall) of both a three-letter bonus puzzle and a bonus puzzle without RSTLNE in it. Contestant Jennifer solves it with only the A revealed. * On October 8: ** Vanna is wearing blue, but the category chyrons are red. ** The Surprise is on the purple $150 in Round 3, but moves to its customary position on the tan $200 in Round 4. ** After solving the Round 3 Clue puzzle MARILYN MONROE'S LAST FILM, contestant George gives an answer of Something's Got to Give, which is not accepted; contestant Jason says The Misfits, and is credited with the $500. Returning from commercial, Pat states that George named the last film Monroe worked on, then claims that the puzzle was implying her last completed film. This error does not affect the outcome. ** The bonus puzzle is once again a three-letter answer without RSTLNE in it. Contestant Dalet's letter choices (including the second known instance of Z being called in the Bonus Round) reveal the answer ZOO completely. Strangely, the chyron disappears as soon as the second O is revealed, but several seconds before the timer starts. ** Dalet retires with $100,257. * On October 12, the lettering on the Surprise wedge is changed to a much heavier font, and sparkles are added to the letters. * On October 14: ** Pat's Final Spin lands on Bankrupt. ** 14 wrong letters are called in the Speed-Up, including 6 in a row. ** Contestant Mark accidentally calls four consonants in the Bonus Round. * On October 15: ** The Surprise is a $12,000 diamond watch. ** Contestant Peter sweeps the game and wins a motorhome in the Bonus Round. * On October 16, contestant Barbara sweeps the game and wins a Pontiac Sunbird convertible in the Bonus Round. * On October 22, the bonus puzzle BABY BOY is believed to be the longest bonus puzzle without RSTLNE in it (a record which is later tied on at least three separate occasions). The contestant solves it without any letters revealed, the only known instance of this happening. * On October 23: ** The Surprise is placed on the blue $300 for Rounds 1 and 2 and on the purple $150 for Round 3. ** The bonus puzzle WIG is both the fourth known instance this month of a bonus puzzle not having RSTLNE, and the third known instance this month of it being only three letters long. It is not solved. ** In the final segment, Pat brings in his son Patrick. * On October 26: ** Surprise is placed on $1,000 for Round 1. Pat still tells the contestants that $1,000 is the top dollar value, although he seems to do a quick double-take in realization of the error. Interestingly, this does not affect the final outcome: contestant Victoria lands on the peach $200 but calls a wrong letter, while contestant Shirley calls correct letters on both the Surprise wedge and the aforementioned $200, solves the puzzle, then wins the game anyway. ** After the Round 3 puzzle FLOWER CHILDREN FLOCK TO SAN FRANCISCO (The Sixties), Shirley is asked what district the Flower Children flocked to, and is unable to come up with the correct response of Haight-Ashbury. ** Six rounds are played. ** All three Wheel Prizes are won. ** Charlie's closing spiel is changed to "Merv Griffin Enterprises produces...Wheel of Fortune!", with the title said over the copyright and opening logo (the latter shown in a box), with a timpani roll in the background. The King World logo and spiel are accompanied by their own music; during the music, the spotlights are crossed, then uncross as the music begins and the star inside flashes, and then cross and freeze as the music ends. November 1992 * The weeks of November 2 and 23 are taped at the Palace of Fine Arts in San Francisco, thus becoming the first set of road show episodes not to air contiguously. These are the third known set of road shows to use the rugs and turntables. During these weeks: ** The opening begins with a shot of the darkened studio as Charlie does his part of the intro, at which point all the lights turn on. ** Vanna introduces the first week's episodes with "From the City by the Bay, it's Wheel of Fortune!" This is followed with footage of the Bay Area set to Judy Garland's "San Francisco" (not to be confused with the Scott McKenzie "Wear Flowers in Your Hair" song), which ends with a shot of the exterior of the Palace of Fine Arts. It then cuts to a shot of the interior, as Charlie says "From the Palace of Fine Arts Theater, built in 1915 for the San Francisco World's Fair, it's Wheel of Fortune from San Francisco! Now, the stars of our show: Pat Sajak and Vanna White!" ** For the first week, the dollar signs do not appear on the scoreboards. * On November 2: ** The Wheel does not spin in either the opening or the credits. ** The Round 2 Prize is a $1,000 shopping spree at Ghirardelli Square. ** Round 2 is VANNA'S PREGNANT. As shown during Vanna's A&E Biography, Merv Griffin comes onstage with balloons to congratulate Vanna after she reveals the answer. Due to her miscarriage shortly after taping, the round is edited out. Viewers instead see a three-minute spiel about the San Francisco tapings, narrated by Charlie. The segment begins and ends with post-production clips of Pat standing at the puzzle board, which reads WHEEL ON LOCATION. At the end of the segment, he says that the show "played a round" during the spiel and mentions that the winner got $1,350, as a still shot of the winning contestant appears in a circle at the lower right-hand corner of the screen. ** In Round 3, two references are made to the edited-out Round 2: Pat tells the blue contestant (Jim) that "at long last" he gets to spin the Wheel, and the yellow contestant (Donna) uses a Free Spin that she could only have earned in that round. ** Rounds 1, 2, and 4 are played entirely by the person that began them. ** Neither Bankrupt nor Lose A Turn is hit. ** After the Bonus Round, Charlie promotes the remaining three road trip weeks (see below). The touched-up Wheel rug can be seen during the promotions. * The weeks of November 9 and 16 are taped at the Philadelphia Convention Hall and Civic Center (which closed in 1996 and was torn down in 2005). During these weeks, the chyrons are red, white, and blue. * During the week of November 9, Vanna introduces the show with "From Philadelphia, the birthplace of America, it's America's favorite game: Wheel of Fortune!" from a vantage point overlooking the city at night, after which Elton John's "Philadelphia Freedom" plays over footage of Philadelphia. Afterward, Charlie's introduction is "From the home of the Phillies, the Flyers, the Sixers, and the Eagles, here in Philadelphia's Civic Center, it's Pat Sajak and Vanna White!" * On November 10, a contestant wins a historic document signed by Benjamin Franklin in the Bonus Round. * On November 13 (Lori/Dacia/Debbie): ** Lori retires with at least $105,000. ** Dacia wins Round 4 with only the Round 4 Prize and Surprise. * November 16 is the first My Favorite Teacher Week, with teacher/student teams. During this week, the intro begins with Vanna saying "From Philadelphia, it's Wheel of Fortune!" followed by "Philadelphia Freedom", and finally Charlie saying, "We're at the Civic Center on the University of Pennsylvania campus to celebrate My Favorite Teacher Week! And now, your host and hostess: Pat Sajak and Vanna White!" * On November 20: ** The Round 2 Prize, a trip to United States Space Camp in Huntsville, Alabama, has "SPACE" written horizontally at the top of its wedge in very narrow letters with "CAMP" written vertically underneath. ** The bonus puzzle NEIGHBORHOOD takes up all but one space of the second row, obviously meaning that the camera is zoomed out further than usual. ** The Bonus Round prize (which is won) is a pair of Gold MasterCards worth $10,000 each. ** The Quaker City String Band makes a guest appearance in the final segment, playing music over the fee plugs and credits in place of "Changing Keys". * The week of November 23 is Soap Opera College Challenge, which has a college student playing against two soap opera stars. The student plays for themselves, while the soap stars play for charity (and also themselves, given the presence of Prize wedges and Surprise). During this week: ** Each star's total is matched and donated in cash to a charity or charities of their choice, with a minimum guarantee of $10,000. ** After each soap star is introduced, a clip is shown from their respective soap. ** The Friday Finals are used, and the top winner receives a trophy on Friday. ** The intro this week begins with Vanna saying "Join us from San Francisco!" followed by the 1992 "Changing Keys" as Charlie says "It's Wheel of Fortune's Soap Opera College Challenge! With daytime stars from: Days of our Lives, Melissa Reeves and Michael Sabatino! From The Young and the Restless, Lauralee Bell and Scott Reeves! From All My Children, Jill Larson and Richard Lawson! And from (The) Guiding Light, Fiona Hutchison and Frank Dicoupolos!" with each star's image in a split-screen over footage of the Golden Gate Bridge. Over an extended timpani roll, Charlie continues with "From the Palace of Fine Arts Theater in San Francisco, it's Wheel of Fortune! And now, the stars of our show: Pat Sajak and Vanna White!" ** For the first known time, no cars are offered in the Bonus Round; the prizes are a $20,000 certificate of deposit, a $20,000 annuity, $30,000 savings bonds, a precious metals package, and the $25,000. * On November 24: ** No letters are revealed in Round 1 until the seventh turn. ** Round 1 also has a rare instance of a contestant losing their turn with only vowels remaining: with only the I and E missing from the puzzle DRIED-UP PLUM (Clue), contestant Jacqui buys A. ** The Round 2 Prize is a $1,000 gift certificate for The Sharper Image. ** Jill wins both the Prize and Surprise in Round 2. ** All three contestants hit Lose A Turn consecutively in Round 3. ** The Round 3 puzzle X & Y CHROMOSOMES (Things) is followed by a trivia question asking for what the chromosomes determine, and Jill provides the correct response of gender. Oddly, the beeps sound twice. ** Rounds 2 and 4 are Phrase. ** Oddly, Round 4, which begins as a Speed-Up, is the longest of the four puzzles. ** Vanna forgets to turn the first I in the Round 4 puzzle GETTING A HANDLE ON THE SITUATION after it is solved. ** The car cue "Buzzword" is used for a prize other than a car; specifically, the certificate of deposit. * On November 25: ** Three males play. ** Nine consecutive wrong letters (including one vowel) are called in Round 1. ** There are two sets of repeated categories: Clue in Rounds 1 and 3, Phrase in Rounds 2 and 4. The former is the second known instance of a "bonus" category being repeated. ** Although the rest of the chyrons are pink, the value of the Surprise (won in Round 1) and the answers to both Clue puzzles are blue. ** The bonus puzzle, FOG HORN, is misspelled (it should be one word). * On November 26: ** The Round 2 Prize is a $17,483 Chrysler LeBaron convertible, likely the second-most expensive car ever offered through the Prize wedge. Interestingly, contestant Chiko wins Round 2 with only it and the Surprise. ** In Round 3, nobody correctly identifies who is described by the Clue puzzle INVENTED BIFOCALS (Benjamin Franklin). ** The Round 4 puzzle HE STUCK A FEATHER IN HIS CAP (Quotation) is a very rare instance of a Speed-Up puzzle being followed by a bonus question; specifically, the person who did that. Fiona does not provide the correct response of Yankee Doodle. * The commercial bumpers for all four weeks are the same: the 1992 logo rolls by and leaves behind either "from San Francisco" (November 2 and 23) or "from Philadelphia" (November 9 and 16). * For all four weeks, the Enterprises logo fades in instead of flipping down. * On November 30, the W-H-E-E-L envelope holder now uses a higher-pitched chime for episodes taped at home, and the original chime is now used only on road shows. December 1992 * On December 3, 4, and 7, contestant Carol Terrana wins a three-day total of $76,403, despite not making it to the Bonus Round on her third appearance. She later appears on "Some of The Greats!" in February 1995. * On December 8: ** Six rounds are played. ** The Round 6 puzzle PHOTOGENIC is a rare instance, and the last known, of a one-word Phrase. * Starting December 9 and continuing through the end of the season, some of Charlie's intros are obviously pre-recorded and far less enthusiastic than usual; this also results in at least some of them not synchronizing properly with the opening animation. * Around the same point, the opening pan is changed to start at the puzzle board before ending up at its usual spot (the Wheel, as the contestants enter). * Sometime this month, possibly during the week of December 14: ** Rounds 3 and 4 are Before & After. ** A contestant sweeps the game and wins a Holiday Dining package in the Bonus Round. * On December 14, Vanna forgets to turn the O after the Speed-Up puzzle BALE OF HAY is solved; she fixes this after Pat points it out to her. * On December 17: ** Three males play. ** After the Round 3 puzzle CHICKEN LITTLE ROCK ARKANSAS (Before & After), Skip is asked what Chicken Little proclaimed, and he provides the correct answer of "The sky is falling". ** Contestant Skip retires with $65,820. * On December 18, there is a rare instance of a bonus puzzle without RSTLNE in it. The puzzle, BAMBI (Fictional Character), is solved. * December 21 is a Family Tournament with the Friday Finals format. The winning family on Friday receives a silver bowl as a bonus prize. During this week: ** There is a large red bow across the top of the puzzle board frame. ** The chyrons are displayed in red and green to commemorate the holidays. * On December 21 or 22, the bonus puzzle UP AND DOWN uses three lines of the board for no particular reason. * On December 23: ** The camera is zoomed out too far when the Round 1 puzzle is revealed. ** A Prize is added for Round 4, despite it going to Speed-Up after only two spins. ** The car cue "Buzzword" is used for a bonus prize other than a car: specifically, a $30,000 family annuity in the form of a Christmas stocking. * On December 24, contestants Ben and Bunnie set a one-day record of $75,514, winning a home improvement package in the Bonus Round. * On December 25: ** The Surprise is a $15,065 Geo Tracker, which is won. This is the most expensive known Surprise. ** For what may be the first time, two different "bonus" categories are played: Fill In the Blank in Round 1, Clue in Round 3. ** The Round 4 Prize is an $11,953 trailer. ** The Round 4 puzzle VEGETABLE BEEF SOUP uses three lines, even though it could fit easily on two. ** When Charlie describes the Round 4 Prize, the Wheel can be heard being spun into place for the closeup of the wedge. ** In an unusual move, Pat opens the sole remaining envelope at the beginning of the Bonus Round to show the $25,000 prize, instead of letting the contestants pick it as usual. Ben and Bunnie win the cash, leaving with a grand total of $130,708 plus the silver bowl. ** Following the Bonus Round, Vanna gives Pat a book by Jack Paar, while Pat gives her $3 of his own money so she can buy something for herself. ** During the credits, Charlie notes that winnings over $125,000 are donated to the charity of the team's choice, and that "This show has been edited for broadcast." * All five Bonus Rounds are won on the week of December 21. This is known to be part of a winning streak comprising at least seven episodes. * December 28 is the first "Wheel into the New Year" Week. During this week: ** The Wheel rugs and turntables are all replaced with giant silver stars. ** Aside from the cash, almost all the Bonus Round prizes are cars. ** The 1989 "Changing Keys" is used during the credits. From this point through the end of Season 11, several other episodes do so as well. * On December 28: ** The opening pan is now shot at a higher level. ** Two "bonuses" are played: Round 1 is Clue, and Round 2 is the first of only two known instances of The Twenties (BATHTUB GIN & FLAPPERS, oddly with the ampersand by itself on the second row) followed by Charlie asking for the most popular dance of that decade. Contestant Kelly responds by saying "the dance that goes like this" while dancing the Charleston. Although the buzzer sounds while he dances, Nancy Jones decides to accept the answer. ** The Round 2 Prize is a $5,000 Rodeo Drive shopping spree. Its description is accompanied by footage of Vanna walking out of Fred Hayman's store on Rodeo Drive. ** In Round 2, contestant Greg starts to spin while contestant Linnea is turning in her Free Spin. Pat stops him and then resets the Wheel by spinning it backward so that Linnea can proceed. ** Both the ding and buzzer sound on a correct letter in Round 3. * On December 29: ** Three males play. ** After the Round 1 puzzle YOU ARE THE WIND BENEATH MY WINGS (Quotation), Kelly is asked for the artist who made the song famous. He provides the correct answer of Bette Midler, although the puzzle-solve cue does not sound when he does. ** While the category chyrons and Round 4 Prize value are red, Round 2's is blue. ** Round 3 is the first known instance of an "old-style" Fill In the Blank having its question mark in the middle (SHOULD AULD ? BE FORGOT). ** The Round 4 Prize is a $10,236 Greek vacation. ** After contestant Jeff's first spin of Round 4 barely misses the Round 4 Prize, the applause machine accidentally plays applause and the "ooh" track twice, the second being slightly lower in pitch. ** Kelly Vaught retires with $75,498. He later appears on "Some of The Greats!" in February 1995. January 1993 * On an episode sometime this year, a contestant is believed to have called X in the Bonus Round for the only known time until 2014. * On a 1993 episode (exact date unknown, but likely in this season), none of the contestants or Pat can figure out what is meant by the Clue puzzle SILENT BUTLER'S TARGETS, for which the bonus answer is "crumbs or ashes". One contestant gives a humorous guess of "maid". * Reruns most likely air the week of January 4. * On an episode likely from this month (before the change to Gill Sans), a contestant calls B C M O in the Bonus Round, but the chyron briefly displays the first letter as V by mistake. This Bonus Round (BLUE JAY) was seen on June 7, 2013. February 1993 * The weeks of February 8-22 are the Red Letter Sweepstakes. During these weeks, the Round 3 puzzle has some red letters in it, which spell out a word when unscrambled. Once the puzzle is solved, the rest of the board is dimmed while the red letters remain lit. Home viewers may submit each day's word for a chance to enter a prize drawing, with three out of that week's five words correct in order to win, and entries must be received by March 15. Some other notes about this sweepstakes: ** Over $1,000,000 in prizes is offered, including a $10,000 GM MasterCard as a grand prize to be awarded to 10 winners (Vanna can be seen holding a giant version of the card, with a GM car on a Wheel turntable and the light towers in the background), a 7-week Caribbean cruise aboard Norwegian Cruise Lines and a chance to audition for the show as a first prize (cruise departs May 23), a Bulova watch or clock as a second prize, and a Laguna Sportswear package as a third prize. Charlie plugs all these prizes before each Round 3. ** Entries must be mailed to "Wheel of Fortune-(week #)"; P.O. Box 460213; St. Louis, Missouri; 63146. ** Viewers requesting a list of rules and/or winners may send a self-addressed stamped envelope by March 15 to "Wheel of Fortune Rules" or "Winners List"; P.O. Box 460221; St. Louis, Missouri; 63146. ** In addition to employees of Merv Griffin Enterprises, Sony Pictures, and King World; employees of Capital Cities/ABC are also ineligible, which include the following Wheel stations/ABC O&O's: WABC-TV New York, KABC-TV Los Angeles, WLS-TV Chicago, WPVI-TV Philadelphia, KGO-TV San Francisco, WTVD-TV Raleigh/Durham (North Carolina), and KFSN-TV Fresno (California). ** These weeks use the 1989 "Changing Keys" during the credits. In addition, the Wheel rugs and turntables are replaced by red stars and are all similar in appearance to "Wheel into the New Year" Week, and the credits are in red and white. ** When these episodes rerun on GSN in the late 1990s, most references to the sweepstakes are edited out. At least one episode, February 26, leaves the rules intact. * On February 12: ** The chyrons are in Helvetica, but noticeably less bold than usual. ** In a departure from the usual practice of using longer puzzles in middle rounds, Round 3 is SUSPENDERS. * On February 25: ** Three males play. ** Contestant Gordon fills in the entire Round 1 puzzle BABY POWDER YOUR NOSE by himself. ** The Round 3 puzzle CINDERELLA'S GLASS SLIPPER uses the second through fourth rows, even though it could fit on only the middle two. ** No vowels are bought in Round 3. ** When Round 3 is solved, Vanna forgets to turn the first A until after Pat points it out to her. ** Unusually, Round 4 (LOOKING FORWARD TO THE FUTURE) is the longest puzzle. ** During the Round 5 Speed-Up puzzle BUTTINSKY (Slang), the contestants repeatedly struggle with the answer over the last nine turns, of which seven occur with only vowels remaining. Pat eventually starts prompting the contestants to call vowels; Larry declines and gives an incorrect answer, Greg calls A, Gordon gives an incorrect answer, and Larry calls E. Finally, Greg calls U to fill in the puzzle entirely, mispronounces the answer, then gives the correct pronunciation immediately afterward. Oddly, a Season 13 press kit claims this was the longest round on the show at the time (at exactly three minutes from the reveal of the puzzle to Greg's correct answer, counting the Final Spin), although a round on a 1987 daytime episode ran for 4 minutes and 33 seconds, and a round in Season 12 took 5 minutes and 40 seconds. ** The bonus puzzle GEM is a rare instance of a three-letter bonus puzzle and a very rare instance of E being the only vowel in a bonus puzzle. * By February 25: ** The chyrons and credits change to Gill Sans. ** The rules disclaimer and Pat and Vanna's wardrobe credits "wipe in". * On February 26: ** Once again, three males play. ** The Round 2 Prize is tickets to the Broadway musical Jelly's Last Jam, plus hotel and restaurant fare and a limousine ride. ** Rounds 2-4 are Phrase. ** The bonus puzzle FEBRUARY is inexplicably categorized as Thing instead of the more logical Event. ** Greg retires with $43,245, having lost all three of his Bonus Rounds. ** The sweepstakes rules are shown before a full credit roll, resulting in the entire 1989 "Changing Keys" playing and then looping back to the beginning. March 1993 * On an episode believed to be from the week of March 1, one of contestant Bob's spins in Round 3 just barely misses the Surprise; he hits the railing with his fist in frustration, unintentionally causing his arrow to click over to the Surprise. After what appears to be an edit, Pat rules that he has landed on the Surprise, which he then claims; however, he does not solve the puzzle. * On March 5: ** The Round 2 Prize value is in Helvetica. ** The Wheel rug is lacking its golden border. ** The 1989 "Changing Keys" plays during the credits. * On March 11: ** Round 3 is a Clue puzzle done in the style of what would later become the "three question marks" Fill In the Blank category, albeit without the question marks (BOOK CHEESE RIBBON, the answer being "blue"). ** Pat's son, Patrick, appears in the final segment. * On March 12, contestant Monte Sternfeld wins $76,451. He later appears on "Some of The Greats!" in February 1995. April 1993 * On April 1, the Merv Griffin Enterprises logo is changed to a gold-colored statue of a griffin in front of a cloudy background (the same one used for Columbia Pictures Television, TriStar Television, and later Columbia TriStar Television), with the Merv Griffin Enterprises text and Sony Pictures Entertainment Company byline all in the same Bank Gothic MD font as the aforementioned logos. * On April 2: ** Three males play. ** Two "bonus" categories are played: Fill In the Blank in Round 2, and Clue in Round 3. The latter is THERE ARE TWO DAILY DOUBLES IN THIS ROUND (Double Jeopardy!). ** Round 4 is a Same Name puzzle with three "names". ** The contestant's first Bonus Round letter, D, is mis-heard as G and put on the chyron as such. His second letter, G, is initially mis-heard by Pat as V until the contestant clarifies that he said D and G, and the chyron is corrected to match. ** The 1989 "Changing Keys" plays during the credits. * April 5 is Teen Week. * On April 9: ** Round 1 is the second of only two known instances of The Twenties. ** Rounds 4 and 5 are Before & After. ** For no apparent reason, the contestant window in the Bonus Round does not appear. ** The 1989 "Changing Keys" plays during the credits. * Reruns air during the week of April 12. * On April 22: ** Contestant Clare's occupation is never mentioned. ** Round 1 is a Same Name with three "names". ** Somewhat unusually, both Rounds 1 and 2 are very long puzzles. * On April 26: ** Round 1 is the first known appearance of Artist/Song. The puzzle, HANDEL'S MESSIAH, matches the concept of the Composer/Song category used only once in Season 13. ** Round 2 is a Same Name puzzle with three "names". ** A contestant solves the Round 3 puzzle TOM & ROSEANNE ARNOLD with only the R's showing. * On April 27, six rounds are played. May 1993 * May 3 is Sports Stars Week. During this week: ** The intro starts out with the walking $3,500 wedge "waving" its arm to reveal the logo, followed by a cut to the studio after the chant. ** Charlie's intro is "They've set world records, captured pennants, and won medals! San Francisco 49ers' Steve Young, Philadelphia Eagles' Herschel Walker, Houston Oilers' Warren Moon, boxing champion Sugar Ray Leonard, Olympic gold medalist Florence Griffith-Joyner, baseball great Steve Garvey, Olympic gold medalist Greg Louganis, football hall-of-famer Dick Butkus, basketball hall-of-famer Bill Walton, baseball hall-of-famer Ernie Banks, hockey hall-of-famer Phil Esposito, and Olympic gold medalist Jackie Joyner-Kersee! These superstars of sports face the Wheel challenge! Can they spin to win? We'll find out. But first, here are Pat Sajak and Vanna White!" ** For the first known time, the games use a three-round structure ($1,000/$3,500/$5,000), with only one round in the first segment. Also, the Friday Finals are used. ** Each athlete is shown in the style of a sports trading card as they are introduced. After the introductions, there is a shot of a trophy that goes to the week's top winner. ** As Pat mentions in his opening speech, the celebs are playing both for charity and themselves. This is only the second known instance of such a payout structure. ** The 1989 "Changing Keys" plays during the credits. ** The Wheel's automation starts up a second after the last fee plug cuts to the credits. ** The credits themselves use the red and white colors from the Red Letter Sweepstakes. In addition, the eligibility disclaimer wipe is discontinued while the wardrobe plug wipe is retained. * On an episode from this week (Sugar Ray Leonard/Warren Moon/Steve Garvey): ** The puzzle YELLOWSTONE PARK'S FAMOUS GEYSER (Old Faithful) is a rare instance of both a four-line puzzle and a bonus category (Clue) being used in the Speed-Up. ** The bonus puzzle SICK AND TIRED uses three lines for no particular reason. * On May 7: ** The Prize is a trip to Palm Springs and a Geo Metro, worth $10,954. It is won. ** Phil Esposito exclaims an obscenity after calling a repeated D on the Prize wedge in Round 2, although the obscenity is cut from the audio. Bill Walton hits the wedge immediately after. ** Bill wins with only $500 from Round 1's Clue and the aforementioned Prize. ** Neither Thing nor Phrase is used. ** Oddly, "Changing Keys" starts playing as soon as Pat opens the bonus envelope. ** In the final segment, Bill is presented with a trophy for being the week's highest winner. * The weeks of May 10 and 17 are taped at the Wang Center (now Citi Performing Arts Center’s Wang Theatre) in Boston. * May 17 is College Week, which uses a similar format to Season 6: there are four players for each school represented instead of three, and like Season 6 only one representative may be onstage for the main game (although whichever school wins has all four representatives available for the Bonus Round). * On May 19, the bonus puzzle STICK OF GUM uses three lines of the puzzle board. * On May 21: ** Two "bonus" categories are played: Fill In the Blank in Round 2, and Clue in Round 3. ** Pat's Final Spin lands on Lose A Turn. ** Before the Bonus Round, Charlie plugs the hotel that accommodated staff and contestants, with "Nightwalk" used as a music bed. * On May 25: ** The bonus puzzle NICE AND WARM uses three lines of the puzzle board. ** Pat and Vanna read off the names of the 10 grand prize winners of the Red Letter Sweepstakes. ** The 1989 theme plays in the credits. * On May 27: ** The Surprise is the same $15,065 Geo Tracker from December 25, which is won. ** In an unusual move, the value of the Round 2 Prize (a telescope) is silver with a "sparkling" effect. ** Round 2 is a Same Name with three "names". ** After the Round 3 puzzle WE CAN WORK IT OUT (Title), contestant Paulette is asked which group popularized the song; she does not provide the correct answer of The Beatles, which the audience then shouts out at Pat's request. ** Contestant Laurie solves the bonus puzzle APRON despite getting no help from her extra letters. * As of the above week, cars may still be offered as Wheel Prizes or Surprises. June 1993 * June 14 is Second Honeymoon Week. Category:Lists Category:Wheel of Fortune